The invention relates generally to welding systems, and more particularly to welding power supplies, wire feeders, and systems to compensate a weld voltage via communications over a weld circuit.
Some welding applications, such as coal-fired boiler repair, shipyard work, and so forth, may position a welding location or workpiece large distances from a multi-process welding power source. The power source provides conditioned power for the welding application, and the welder must pull and monitor a long welding power cable extending from the power source to the welding location. Accordingly, the location of power terminals (e.g., plugs) and controls on or proximate to the welding power source may require the user to stop welding and return to the power source to plug in auxiliary devices, make changes to the welding process, and so forth. In many applications, this may entail walking back considerable distances, through sometimes complex and intricate work environments. Additionally, weld cables (and, particularly, long weld cables) introduce a non-negligible voltage drop between the power source and the site of the work (e.g., the wire feeder, the torch).
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems and methods for providing accurate weld voltages that correspond to the weld voltages set on the weld equipment, and particularly without requiring additional communications cables or using wireless communications equipment that can be unreliable in a weld environment.